Sincerarse
by El Susurro
Summary: Situado luego del capítulo 50. "...sólo tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. No intentaría tranquilizarlo ni hablarle, no cuando se ponía de esa forma. Solo sería peor. Espero unos segundos hasta escucho la voz todavía ronca de Eren. "Te la pusiste mal." "


Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias desde ya por leerlo. Esta es mi mirada en como Mikasa y Eren comparten su primer beso. Spoilers para los que no leyeron el último capítulo.

Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes ;)

* * *

Después de llegar ya de la segunda misión cuyo objetivo consistía en rescatar a Eren, Mikasa se rehusaba a dejar su habitación. El cuarto de paredes de piedra y frío como el hielo albergaba al muchacho cuyo rugido había salvado la vida de los soldados restantes fuera de los Muros. Este mismo se encontraba encadenado en su lecho, detrás de barras de hierro.

"¿Hasta cuándo lo van a tener así?" preguntaba Mikasa mientras contemplaba con furia contenida a su superior, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar su respuesta.

Después de un exasperado suspiro, Rivaille se dignó a contestar, como lo había estado haciendo hace dos días. "Ya te dije que solo cuando la mierda se despierte podremos desencadenarlo." A su manera, él estaba siendo considerado, ya que no soportaba la forma en que esa chica permanecía allí abajo, esperando que el estúpido despertase.

Sin mucho más que decir Rivaille se dirigió hacia las escaleras donde un par de soldados lo esperaban. Había sido puesto bajo custodia para que no intentara nada, había dicho Hanji, ahora la máxima figura de poder con Irvin y él malheridos. Antes de irse sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Mikasa, con lo que ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que fuera que habría querido decirle.

La muchacha solo pudo recostarse contra la pared de piedra y seguir contemplando como el pecho de Eren se hinchaba con cada respiración, hasta que ella misma se quedó dormida, aferrándose a la bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello. No soñó nada en particular, estaba muy cansada para eso. En cambio, solo una imagen del Eren de hacía años, sonriéndole, apareció en su mente, como una fotografía. Todavía era pequeño, de unos 10 años, con ojos verdes grandes y soñadores. Mikasa siempre se aferraría a esos recuerdos, porque representaban una inocencia que ya se había desvanecido por completo de sus vidas. En ese momento comprendió a su vez, que ellos nunca fueron por completo inocentes, ya que el evento que los unió de por vida no fue nada menos que la muerte, el dolor y la soledad. Ella nunca lo dejaría, lo protegería de cualquier cosa, pero más que nada del él mismo, porque era su única familia.

"¿Mikasa?"

Bruscamente, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y aun desorientada intentó incorporarse, trastabillando un poco. Lentamente pudo enfocar lo que realmente pasaba.

Eren se había despertado por supuesto, un poco desconcertado, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de mano, comprendiendo su situación y las cadenas y dándose cuenta que, aunque gritara y tirara de los grilletes, sólo se haría daño. Al mirar luego a través de los barrotes, Eren pudo verla, con ropas comunes y la fiel bufanda colgando de su cuello. Ella también lo estaba mirando, esbozando una suave sonrisa de alivio y con unas pequeñas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. El sólo pudo pensar que era la primera persona que quería ver en el mundo, la primeara persona que quería ver al despertar, y por esa misma razón no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. A pesar de todo lo que vivió en los últimos días, a pesar de tantas traiciones y sueños rotos. A pesar de haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Mikasa se acercó a la puerta de la celda, y buscando entre sus ropas, saco una llave, pequeña, del mismo material de los barrotes. Ante la mirada confundida de Eren, ella sólo respondió "Rivaille haicho me las debía". Para eso habían sido los custodios, para evitar que haga algo estúpido, pero solo Irvin podría alguna vez darle órdenes.

Sin nada más que los separara, Mikasa se aproximó, esta vez mas tímida hacia Eren, temiendo que su sonrisa fuera el producto del sueño todavía prevaleciente en el. Lentamente se sentó a su lado en la dura cama, mientras Eren se incorporaba pesadamente contra la pared, las cadenas entorpeciendo sus movimientos.

Se lo veía completamente exhausto, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel más pálida de lo normal. Todavía se podían apreciar suaves líneas rojas en sus sienes, aunque la mayor parte ya se había desvanecido.

Mikasa le acerco con cuidado una de las botellas de agua, imaginándose que debía estar sumamente sediento. Eren la acepto, y la mayor parte de su contenido se derramo en su pechera, por lo que Mikasa saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar unas gotas de su barbilla y con ellas limpiar la sangre de sus sienes. Este era un gesto sumamente íntimo y poco característico de ella, pero el sólo podía mirarla.

"Que… ¿qué ocurrió luego de llegar a Sina?"

"Te desmayaste, Hanji dijo que sería seguramente debido a la falta de sueño y al estrés. Y luego dormiste por dos días" Mikasa hablo despacio contemplando como Eren recordaba todo de nuevo, sus ojos buscando en el vacío, sus hombros tensos y su cara contraída, en lo que luego se transformaría un sollozo lleno de furia y reproche. Pero ya no era el niño que lloraba de rabia e impotencia, por lo que relajó sus brazos, dejándolos caer a sus lados, en un intento por calmarse.

Mikasa sólo tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. No intentaría tranquilizarlo ni hablarle, no cuando se ponía de esa forma. Solo sería peor. Espero unos segundos hasta escucho la voz todavía ronca de Eren.

"Te la pusiste mal."

Sin comprender, Mikasa lo contempló confundida, hasta que él se acercó más a ella, desenvolviendo la bufanda, y volviéndosela a poner, de forma que su cabeza quedó cubierta al igual que su cuello. Eren la contemplaba con una media sonrisa, cansado. Sin pensarlo, ella lo abrazó, volviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con una mano protectora sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Eren descansara en el hueco de su cuello. Mikasa podía sentir su aliento húmedo en su piel y como después de unos segundos Eren le devolvía el abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mikasa no podía creerlo, si hubiera intentado eso unos días atrás Eren la apartaría, respondiendo que no la necesitaba, que ya no era un niño. Pero en esa situación, donde nadie los observaba y donde gozaban de una intimidad poco frecuente, ella comprendió que después de lo que había pasado, ya estaban a mano. En la mente de Eren, ahora se podían proteger el uno al otro.

En ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, Hanji llegaría después y sería trasladado, convirtiendo las probabilidades de ver a sus amigos y pasar un momento a solas con ellos casi nulas, y las chances de estar de esta forma con Mikasa todavía menores. Sin querer y aferrándose a Mikasa hasta lo que sus cadenas le permitieron, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, producto de la impotencia, el enojo y tantos sentimientos más, que era incapaz de reconocer.

Luego de unos minutos, se relajaron y alejaron lo suficiente para poder verse. Sus manos aun tocándose.

"Gracias por salvarnos, realmente creí que sería el final" Mikasa solo pudo decir lo que sentía en ese instante, sin importar el hecho de haberlo decepcionado al rendirse. En ese momento sólo quería contemplar el verde de sus ojos y reducir la presión que había estado acumulando en su pecho hacía dos días, o quizá más. Agradecida de que Eren confiara en ella aun, tanto como para llorar en sus brazos.

"Por un momento yo también"

Después de eso, se generó un silencio entre ellos, corto, en el que solo se miraron, disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que gozaban en aquella oportunidad.

"Pero tus palabras me volvieron hacia la realidad" al decir eso, Eren se ruborizó levemente, desviando su vista, con los ojos aún brillantes y un poco enrojecidos.

En ese instante, Mikasa recordó que había querido hacer otra cosa en aquel momento, luego de despedirse, como un último deseo. Muy lentamente se inclinó hacia él, agarrándolo firmemente del cuello.

"Solo quería intentar una cosa más…"

Mikasa no dio otra advertencia que esas palabras, y para cuando termino de decirlas, cerrando los ojos, presiono sus labios contra los de Eren, que todavía tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa.

El beso fue repentino, incómodo y… agradable. Eren se sentía áspero y húmedo a la vez, en contraste con ella. Luego de unos instantes, al ver que Eren no respondería, Mikasa se apartó solo unos centímetros, para verlo a los ojos, y sin pensarlo de nuevo y al ver que no la apartaba, lo intento por segunda vez, partiendo los labios de Eren tímidamente, esperando su respuesta.

El segundo beso fue mejor, más largo. Los dos disfrutaron de cada segundo, dejando libre todo lo que sentían uno por el otro. Porque no sólo eran amigos, eran más que eso, estarían siempre juntos, vivirían juntos y morirían juntos. Existía una especie de acuerdo entre ellos, si uno no luchara el otro lo haría, y si uno se rindiera el otro lucharía aún más. Así eran ellos, y siempre lo serían. Y el beso que compartían en ese momento solo era una mínima porción de lo que harían el uno por el otro.

Al escuchar pasos en la escalera, se apartaron, prometiéndose en silencio que esa no sería la última vez en que compartieran un momento como ese.


End file.
